All Thanks to 'Screw Up'
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Rory's life was upside down it got turned right side up just in time for a surprise visitor. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

"Hey Rory I got you a book" Lane said was I walked into Luke's.

"Why" I asked.

"I got it at this book store in New York the guy said that you could only get it there because it wasn't a published book just something one of his employees wrote" She started "he said it was really good and I thought you might want it. That and the name of the author's name surprised me. The owner said not to spread it around though because he was publishing it under a pen name and if we did he wouldn't sell me another book."

"What's the author's name" I asked laughing at her because she hadn't taken a breath through that whole speech.

"See for yourself."

I looked at the book she was now holding up and almost fainted. I grabbed the book and shoved it in Luke's face. I was smiling like an idiot and jumping up and down.

"LOOK WHO GREW UP LOOK WHO GREW UP!" I yelled

"Yeah he told me he wrote a book he also said that it wasn't out yet how'd you get it" he asked.

"The bookstore he works at was selling it… WAIT YOU KNEW!"

"Yeah we've been talking since he went back to school last year he just finished junior college top of his class" Luke said sounding proud.

"That's great you must be so happy for him I know I am'" I said sounding squeaky.

_Good he got over me he moved on. **Yeah he didn't dwell like you. **What's that supposed to mean. **You still love him always have always will. **That's ridiculous. **Oh yeah when was the last time you looked at his picture. **Not the point. **HAHA!**_

"There's more but you might want to sit down for this" Luke said sounding a little less proud and a little more worried.

"Luke just tell me what are you afraid I'll fall" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes" he replied without a hint of sarcasm I sat down and he took a deep breath

"He's going to Yale."

"Then why did you convince me to go back" I asked breathing very heavily.

"I didn't want you to throw away your whole future" he replied caringly.

I shook my head and ran out of the diner.

I was ran to the bridge and sat down. I opened the book titled Screw Up and started to read.

'She was perfect I was the exact opposite. She had the best grades and the best life. She was going to go to Harvard and become a reporter. She was going to have the perfect job then the perfect husband and the perfect kids. Her name was like a song Lory Filmore I'm sure she got that and more but sometimes I wish she hadn't. it sound terrible I know but I would give anything to have her sitting next to me but I did what I did best I screwed up.

_Lory Filmore. **Ring any bells. **It sounds like my name. **No dip Sherlock**. He probably just couldn't think of anything.** Or maybe it's based of his and your relationship. **Not Possible._

I got up and ran I had to ask Luke what he knew about the book. It was raining and I was crying so hard I couldn't tell which drops were tears and which were rain. I heard a noise and looked up to see a truck coming towards me. I tried to get out of the way but it was too late the truck hit me. I fell to the ground and I heard Luke's voice then everything went blank.

**Rory might be a little ooc but if you think about it she kind of has been for a while I mean on the show. Oh and i know Lory Filmore is unbelievebly obvious but I coulsn't think of anything. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls go sue somebody your own size.**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Lorelai" Luke said sounding distraught.

"Hey Luke what's up are you okay" I asked worriedly.

"Rory…"

"What about Rory is she okay?'

"She was hit by a truck."

"When."

"A little while ago we just got to the hospital.' I hung up the phone and ran to the jeep and drove to the hospital.

"RORY GILMORE" I screamed "WHERE'S RORY GILMORE"

"I'm sorry Miss visiting hours are over" the nurse said in a very unfeeling tone.

"I DON'T CARE I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER" I screamed lunging at the nurse.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me away from the now terrified nurse. The person who grabbed me turned me around and I saw Luke.

"How is she what happened is she going to be okay" I asked.

"I don't know the doctors are with her now" he said with tears in his eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Then I heard a ringing and I took out my cell phone but it wasn't me. Luke picked up his new cell phone and started talking to someone.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Now is not a good time… No I'm not crying… Fine… You're where… Well I'm not… The hospital… Rory… She got hit by a truck… Hello… Hello… Jess?"

He hung up and I looked at him.

"That was Jess" Luke said "he's here… early." As soon as he said 'early' Jess ran through the door.

"Is she okay" Jess asked catching his breath.

"We don't know the doctors are with her now" Luke said as a doctor walked up to us "guess not."

"Hello you must be Ms. Gilmore" the doctor said holding out his hand. I shook it and asked "Is she okay?"

"Well she broke her arm and she has a mild concussion but she should be just fine we'll know more when she wakes up" the doctor said.

"Can we see her" Jess asked. The doctor nodded

"Room 233 right down the hall."

The three of us ran into the room and saw Rory lying there clutching a book.

"We couldn't get her to let go we figured it was best if she kept it while she was awake she tried to bite one of the nurses that tried to take it" the doctor said before turning around and leaving.

--------------------

"That's mine" I said quietly.

"What's yours" Lorelai asked.

"The book" Luke answered for me.

"You knew she had it" I said.

"Yeah" Luke said walking closer to Rory.

"She stole your book when" Lorelai asked confused.

"She didn't steal it Lane bought it at the bookstore Jess works at" Luke said.

"Well why were they selling your book were you done reading it" Lorelai asked.

"I was done writing it" I said moving closer to take the book.

"Don't" Luke said.

"It's my book that I'd rather her not read considering it so obviously about her" I said.

"Look at the bookmark she's already read it" Lorelai said "Wait you wrote a book… About her."

"No about Lory Filmore" Luke said.

I took the book out of Rory's hand and she shot up.

"Give me my" Rory paused "Jess."

"Hey" I said sitting in a chair next to her.

"I like your book" she said "Lory Filmore seems like an interesting character" she smiled.

"You know that book isn't supposed to be out for another year" I said sarcastically. _Is she's going to pretend this is just a normal thing then so am I._

"Then why was it at the bookstore" Rory asked.

"Because the owner of it thought it might be good for business if we had a book that no one else had" I said.

"How long has it been sitting there?"

"About six months."

"Not very good for business."

She smiled again

"Rory sweetheart how are you feeling" Lorelai asked.

"Like I told the doctors mom I'll be fine if you give me back my book" Rory said.

"My book" I said.

"I feel fine but I'd like to talk to Jess alone if you don't mind" Rory said sweetly.

"No" Luke finally spoke "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Luke please" Rory said.

Luke nodded and walked out Lorelai kissed Rory on the head then walked out.

Rory was silent for a few minutes then she sighed.

"What are you doing here" She asked

"Well I'm staying with Luke until school starts" I said.

"Oh right you're going to Yale" she said "but why are you here at the hospital."

"Well I called Luke and he said you had been hit by a truck and I came to see if you were okay" I said.

Rory looked at me for awhile then her eyes widened.

"What happened" she asked running her fingers lightly around my black eye.

"I found out who hit you" I said.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not"

"Oh Jess you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked straight into my eyes as if she could see right through me.

"Thank you but you've got some explaining to do."

"Huh."

**Eternalgorithm: Ummm okay sure**

**Petitos grasshoppertje: okay **

**Idolizelorelai13: I'm going to stop writing if you call me a nerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls go sue somebody your own size.**

**A/N: This is in Rory's POV from now on. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I usually write after school and don't feel like paying attention to grammar or spelling. Plus I'm not very good at typing or proofreading.**

**Eternalgorithm: I'm really not that creative so I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Allison: Here's more**

**Janelle: I know I like making them a little ooc just so it's a little original if I make the characters EXACTLY like they are on the show then it's not really mine but anyways the oocness grows so just warning everyone's kind of ooc in this chapter.**

**Erik-Meister: Thanks**

"You either have to give me a reason to trust you or" I started "stay away." I started crying I couldn't take it. It finally hit me that he was here sitting next to me. At the same time I realized where I was and what had happened.

"Oh my god I'm in a hospital" I said Jess looked confused for a second then he looked as if he understood.

"Yeah you got hit by a guy in a pick up truck" Jess said.

"Wow and you hit him" I said laughing.

"Yea with a piece of the wood that was in his car" he said getting up.

"I'm in a hospital I have a cast my mom's not here you are oh my god there is so many things wrong with this picture" I said frantically.

_The book where's the book who took my book where's my mom where's Luke.** Chill out Jess is here. **That's part of the reason I'm freaking. **You love him. **Do not. **Do too. **God he looks good. **Told you. **His hair gets messier every time I see him. **God he's hot.**__I loved him. **Correction you love him.**_

"Rory are you listening to me" Jess asked.

I shook my head "No sorry I spaced out."

"Well I said that I was stupid to leave you the first time even stupider to leave you the second and the stupidest thing I've ever done was thinking that you'd leave Yale and come with me" he said "well actually I take that back leaving you the first time was by far the worst thing I've ever done."

"I loved you but thanks to…" I fell asleep I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I just needed to sleep it over.

"Thanks to what" I heard someone say I figured it was Jess "Rory, Rory, Rory, are you okay."

I heard a door open and I woke up hoping it was my mom. It was. I saw my mom standing there.

"Mom" I said.

'Hey sweets" she said "let me guess it just hit you that you're in a hospital and Jess is here."

I nodded and she moved Jess out of the way to sit next to me.

"I want to go" I whined.

"I know that's actually why we came in here you're being released" Luke said.

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom grabbing my clothes out of my mom's hands on the way. I changed then ran out and grabbed Jess's hand. I pulled him out of the hospital all the way to our bridge.

"Thanks to what" he asked again a little calmer than before.

"Thanks to you I may never love anyone a much as I loved you" I whispered.

"Why because of me" he asked.

"You left me and came back and left again at the worst possible time might I add then you come back and ask me to leave with you" I said quickly "I don't want to get hurt again not by you not by anyone and right now I'm pretty hurt and confused about why you're here and not my own boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend?"

"Logan."

"He's not here."

Just then Logan walked up to us. "Scratch that."

"Hey Ace how's you're arm" he asked.

"Fine those for me" I asked pointing at the flowers behind his back and the chocolates in his hand then I saw the bag of real Colombian coffee and lunged at it.

"Flowers from Collin chocolates from me and coffee from Finn" Logan said.

"Remind me again why I'm not with Finn" I said opening the bag and taking out a bean.

"Ace I wouldn't… never mind… who are you" he asked looking at Jess.

"Jess Logan, Logan Jess" I introduced them.

"Oh nice to meet you Jess didn't you write 'Screw Up'" Logan asked.

"Um how…"

"My father is friends with the owner of the publishing company I got to read it it's very good I like the Lory Filmore character she reminds me a lot of Ace."

"Hey Logan lets go back to my house it's getting a little _chilly_ out here" I piped in not wanting to further this conversation.

Jess took off his jacket and put it around my shoulder at the same time as Logan. Thankfully this didn't seem to faze him. _Good he doesn't care. **Well he should he's not half the man Jess is. **He has no reason to be upset we're just friends cousins almost.** Do you kiss all your future cousins? **Shut up._

"Hey Rory I'll see you around here's your book back just remember it's fiction and don't overreact again you might get hurt" Jess said.

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

_How did he know that. **He knows you.**_

"Yeah I know you better than you think see ya Rory nice meeting you uh Loran" Jess said before leaving.

I fell to the floor crying.

_He's screwing with my head. **You're letting him. **Why? **You love him. **Do not. **Do too. **Do not. **Do too. **Do not. **Do too, do too, do too.**_

"What was that all about" Logan asked.

I just cried harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls go sue somebody your own size.**

**A/N: read the bottom note it explains a lot about the sap I turned Jess into.**

"Rory what's wrong" Logan sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

I opened the box of chocolates and cried even harder. Inside was a note.

'_Rory_

_I love you _

_Forever_

_-Logan'_

"Okay way to kill a guy's ego" Logan said sarcastically.

_He's mad.** Wouldn't you be? **He's hardly ever sarcastic that's Jess's thing.** He's hurt. **Not as hurt as me. **I don't know I'd say you're about equal you cried when he told you he loved you and the guy you really do love just told you off. **I love him? **Is that a statement or a question I can't tell? **Question. **Yes you are. **Yeah I am._

I got up off the bridge and started running.

"I don't love you Logan never did, never will" I called back to him. I stopped for a second.

_**Harsh. **Don't care I'm in love._

"See ya 'round Lory" he called out to me. I knew he knew and I kept running. I ran to the diner and saw Jess leaning on the side of the building. I ran up to him and pinned him against the wall. I leaned in and he did the same.

"Logan" Jess whispered.

"Over never started." I said almost inaudibly.

He leaned in closer and our lips touched. I shivered at the lightness of his touch and pulled him closer. It started out slow but was soon turned into a full fledged make out session in the middle of the night in front of the diner in the drizzle. _**How cheesy chick flick. **I love this. **Me too.**_

I pulled back much to Jess's displeasure. At that moment I remembered part of his book. It seemed to fit here.

"Always and forever you'll be the center of my thoughts." I whispered

"You consume my heart no space for anyone."

"You're on the top of my list you always have been you always will be."

"I've been searching for you since before I met you."

"Now that I found you I guarantee I'll hurt you several times."

"I'll forget you even exist and leave."

"Just to start thinking of you when I'm almost wherever I'm going."

"I can't do this to you.'

"I don't want you to."

"I will."

"I know."

"We can't do this."

"I know."

"We need to stay away from each other."

"You're poison.'

'I know.'

"Good bye Jess Mariano."

"Good bye Rory Gilmore I love you."

"I love you too."

Jess walked away but not without slipping a note in my back pocket.

I walked back home. I went into my room and opened the door. I took out the note and started to read.

'_I can't stop loving you Rory but I know that I'm a screw up and I'm going to hurt you whether I mean to or not. I hope you understand but although the chances of me getting over you are slim you need to get over me. I'm going to the wedding but I won't talk to you promised. I'm still going to Yale but it's a big school I don't think we'll see each other all that often. I'm sorry I probably messed things up with you and Richey Rich._

_Love always _

_Jess'_

I cried myself to sleep if you can even call it sleep I tossed and turned all night. I got up at least seven times. I got up again and saw someone at my window. It was Jess he had something in his hand and was about to leave it when I got up and opened the door.

**Cheese! I know I know none of the characters would ever be this cheesy but you know maybe they would because I know this guy and he reminds me a lot of Jess and he's kind of the cheesy romantic type also. So you know what I dedicate this to him because he's my inspiration for turning Jess into a weak pathetic sap so if you're mad be mad at him and not me. It's fun to blame people. Oh and sorry about the whole sidetrack thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls go sue somebody your own size.**

**A/N: I decided against the sequel. Jess is kind of back to normal in this chapter well not so much in the beginning but then goes back to being the old Jess.**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13****: They'll get together eventually whether or not Jess will screw up again that I'm not going to answer.**

"Rory" he called taping on the window.

I opened it and he came in.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I know I said that we needed to stay away from each other but I can't sit in that apartment with your mom being very uh loud with my uncle" Jess said. I shuddered and stuck out my tongue.

"So does that mean I can crash here" he asked.

I nodded and he sat on my bed.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah I think we can handle that" I said nodding.

Jess got up and walked to my book shelf.

I"I think it would be a good idea if you don't finish this book" he said picking up his book.

"Too late" I said taking the book from his hand "It was really sad poor 'Lory' 'Tess' really messed her up. Breaking up a marriage, stealing a boat, and dropping out of Harvard not good."

"Yeah she's a lot like you" he said.

"How did you know all those things about me" I asked.

"Luke." He said.

He lay down on my bed and I lay next to him and we fell asleep.

"Rory" mom said "and Jess… in bed…together."

When I heard her I jerked up and so did Jess.

"Don't worry, Aunt Lorelai our night wasn't nearly as eventful as yours" Jess said getting up and walking out mom turned red "Shouldn't you wait for the honey moon."

Mom turned even redder and followed him out of the door.

"I can't believe you" she said "and to think I thought you had grown up."

"I have just not enough to not make you as uncomfortable as I was last night" he said.

"Even" he said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Good you too get along" I said walking over to them.

"Yeah well don't get used to it" mom said "oh and we have dinner at the grandparents tonight the four of us."

Everyone's eyes widened and it got extremely silent.

**Sorry it's so short but and sorry I deleted the other version of this chapter to anyone who might have liked it but I didn't get much feedback so I decided to change it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls go sue somebody your own size.**

"Okay I feel like I should get a knife to cut this horrible silence" mom spoke up.

"I understand why you would have to go but why me" Jess asked.

"You're going to be a part of this family in more ways than one soon and I think they need to see you without a 'beaked' eye" mom said laughing.

"Beaked?" I said confused and feeling left out because Luke and Jess obviously knew what she meant.

"YOU TOLD HER" Jess screamed.

"Well I was mad at you" Luke defended.

"And that means you can tell her my only secret" Jess said. At this I cracked up knowing he had plenty of secrets.

"Well one of my secrets" Jess added.

"Ok will someone please tell me what's going on" I pleaded.

"The night that we went to grandma's for dinner with Jess and he had a black eye it was because a bird beaked him" mom said still laughing.

Jess turned red.

"You were attacked by a bird" I said.

I laughed for hours until we had to go to grandma and grandpa's house for dinner.

"Ok Jess be polite" Luke said before ringing the doorbell.

"Don't worry" Jess replied.

The maid came to the door.

"Hello Ms. Gilmores and you must be Mr. Danes and oh I'm sorry I thought there were only three names to memorize" the maid said.

"Oh well he's a surprise guest" mom said.

The maid nodded and took our coats.

"Oh hello" grandma started cheerfully then her face fell "what is he doing here" she eyed Jess.

"Oh you remember Jess the beaked kid" mom said laughing.

"Mom!" I yelled

"Lorelai don't you think we tortured him enough today" Luke said.

"You can never torture Jess too much" mom said laughing harder.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" grandma said sounding annoyed.

"Well that day Jess came to dinner the reason he had a black eye was because a bird attacked him" mom continued.

"Oh well let's go into the living room" grandma said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I do own the revised version of the puppet song. **

**A/N: Ok I'm not waiting for reviews to post anymore. Here's the next chapter.**

"Ah Lorelai Rory Luke you're here wonderful" Grandpa said smiling until he saw Hess than his smile fell into a frown "and I see you've brought Jess."

"Yes he's going to be family soon Richard" grandma said.

"I'm aware of that Emily" grandpa said sternly "Well what would everyone like to drink?"

"I'll have a club soda grandpa" I spoke up.

"Ok Lorelai a martini correct" Grandpa asked.

"Yes" mom said.

"Luke, Jess" Grandpa said.

"Oh I'll have a glass of water" Jess piped in.

"Ok well I feel like a beer would you like a beer Luke?"

"Oh um yes sir" Luke said.

Grandpa made our drinks and brought them back. We sat down and everyone was quiet not a single word was spoken until the maid came in and said "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore. Grandma nodded a thank you and walked into the dinning room signaling everyone to follow her. As we sat down mom decided she couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up "So I heard it's supposed to be a cold winter this year brr."

"Yes I did hear that" grandma said.

The rest of the meal was silent we finished and we said goodbye. When we walked out the door everyone let out the breath they had been unconsciously holding all night.

"That was awkward" I said.

"Very they're never that quiet, EVER" mom yelled.

"Do you think it has anything to do with your special surprise guest" Jess asked.

"Yes" Luke finally spoke.

"I do too huh maybe we shouldn't have brought you" mom said laughing.

"Or you know maybe it's because you're wearing plaid" I said also laughing.

Luke started laughing too I even heard Jess let out a little laugh before making an obnoxious comment "Luke rubbing off on you."

Everyone glared at him for killing the joke.

"Hey mom, are you staying at Luke's" I asked.

"Yeah why" mom inquired.

"Well if you're staying there can Jess come over for a movie night so you guys can um have fun without worrying about him hearing you again" I said trying not to laugh.

"Sure" Luke and mom agreed a little too quickly.

We talked and laughed the whole way home. It was fun. We had the best time. Mom and Luke dropped us back home and we went right into our movie night. Tonight's feature film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

When the puppets started singing I turned it off.

"Willy Wonka Willy Wonka he looks very queer. Willy Wonka Willy Wonka everybody give a sneer" I sang.

"Sneer?" Jess asked.

"It rhymed with queer" I said throwing a pillow at him.

He threw one back and it turned into a pillow fight.

I was hitting him with a pillow and backing up until I finally hit the wall and he attacked me with his pillow. I grabbed onto his shoulders to push him away but decided to pull him closer instead. He put his arms on the wall and had me trapped in/ I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. He kissed me and I immediately kissed him back. The pillow was still caught between us keeping us from getting too close. I had enough of it and I lowered one arm to the pillow and threw it on the couch. I pulled him closer with the one arm still around his neck. Then he backed away looking as displeased as me.

"Rory we had an agreement" Jess said caringly.

"Forget the stupid agreement you and I both know there is no way in hell we could ever be _just_ friends" I said.

Jess smirked and threw me against the wall.

Before I knew what was going on I was in my bed with Jess right next to me sleeping. I looked at him and remembered what happened last night and went back to sleep. _There's no way he's going to be here when I wake up. _

When I woke up Jess wasn't there. I threw on some clothes and walked into the kitchen there I saw Jess sitting at the table drinking coffee and writing in one of my books.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"Did you hit your head" he said sarcastically.

"No I just didn't expect to see you in the morning" I explained.

"Didn't I promise not to run" he said finally putting the book down.

"I didn't think it would actually happen" I said before getting a cup of coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Thanks for the review. **

**Eternalgorithm: Yes he stayed and made coffee. Definitely gets extra points for coffee.**

"Good coffee" I said sitting down next to him.

Just then the door opened and mom and Luke came in.

"Hey guys did you have a good movie night" mom asked smiling

"No the movie sucked" I said.

"Did you" mom questioned.

"MOM" I yelled.

"Kidding kidding I don't want to know" she said.

"Uh I'm going to go now" Jess said getting up and walking out the door.

"You scared him" I said laughing.

"He scares easily" mom said "like a deer."

I didn't see Jess all day it was about six when I decided to go look for him. As I was walking out the door my mom ran down and gave me again.

"Why do you let him in again" mom asked.

"He's gone again isn't he" I said starting to cry.

"Not yet he's coming here to say good bye first" mom said.

"So he's going to miss the wedding and Yale just because he's a deer" I said to no one in particular.

I heard a familiar voice say "No I'll be at Yale and the wedding I just have to settle something first" it was Jess "I lied about why I'm here. I'm in a little trouble but I think I can fix it."

"I can help take me with you" I pleaded.

Mom stepped up and said "No too dangerous I won't let you go to New York with him while he's trying to run from his gang."

"A… A… A gang you're in a… a… gang" I stuttered.

"Well I was that's why I moved to Stars Hollow in the first place I've been hiding ever since I got back to New York but Dupe the leader found me and is pretty mad that I didn't tell him when I got back" Jess explained.

I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"Rory why are you shaking your head" Jess snapped.

"You're not going" I finally found my tongue.

"What do you…?"

"I'm not letting you go" I said sternly.

"Rory" he said.

"No what if you get hurt" I pleaded with him.

"Rory it's ok we've notified the police and they're going to be there… undercover of course" mom said trying to get me to understand.

"Why do you even have to go you got out of there" I tried to keep him here.

"Rory he found out where I am Luke saw him he's here" Jess said.

A shadowy figure went by the house and then there was a gunshot and a scream.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I'm mean leaving you there but the next chapter will be up soon. I love cliffs. Review make the world go round. Just a warning for the next chapter it gets a little scary.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

**Purpleribbions: Ok here's more **

"Rory get down" Jess shouted. I dove under the couch and my mom went under the coffee table.

"Jess where are you going" I yelled when I saw him walk out the door. I got up to follow him but mom pulled me down. She crawled over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed a nine but then Dupe burst through the door. Jess ran in after him.

Dupe turned the gun on Jess "You betrayed us Mariano" he yelled.

"Dupe come on put the gun down' Jess said calmly.

_How can he be so calm? **My sentiments exactly. **Why is he not freaking out that this giant is pointing a gun at his head? **Well look at his eyes he looked pretty scared it's probably just an act. **_

"Who are you to give me an order you're defenseless" Dupe screamed those last few words.

He moved his gun down a little and shot. Jess screamed and fell to the floor.

"JESS" I screamed.

Mom covered my mouth. Dupe walked up the stairs.

"Rory run" Jess yelled as loudly as he could.

I got up and ran with Dup trailing me. I saw Jess on the floor barely breathing. Blood seeped into the carpet. I stopped and he took all his strength to yell out to me again "Rory go." By now mom was at the door trying to get me to leave.

"I'm not leaving you Jess" I yelled.

"Rory please" Jess breathed then his eyes closed.

"NO" I screamed and ran to his side. I bent down next to him and cradled his head. I took off my shirt and put it to the deep gash on his side. His breathing got shorter and more forced as I applied pressure. I whispered in his ear "I love you."

"RORY LET'S GO NOW" mom yelled.

I saw Babbette at her window with a phone to her ear waving her free hand frantically. I knew she was calling the police. At that moment Dupe came downstairs.

"How adorable now you can die together" Dupe yelled looking at Jess and I on the floor.

He had his gun on me. I was scared to move. I didn't say a word no one did. I heard sirens in the distance. Dupe got scared and moved his arm and shot at the same time. The bullet hit my arm. My free hand automatically went to my arm. I heard him shoot again twice. I heard a scream and the sirens got closer than I blacked out.

I heard voices and felt myself being lifted. I knew that I was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: This starts out in Luke's POV but switches **

**Amythestpony: Thanks ok this one is a little longer**

"Lorelai Gilmore Rory Gilmore Jess Mariano where are they" I asked the receptionist.

"Have a seat Mr. Danes the doctor will be right out" she said pointing to the waiting area.

I went and sat down. A few minutes later the doctor came out.

"Mr. Danes?" The doctor said.

"Yes how are they" I asked.

"Mr. Mariano is fine according to Ms. Gilmore her daughter stopped the bleeding early he's awake if you want to go see him" the doctor started "Ms. Gilmore is fine she had a few scrapes and bruise from trying to get everyone out of the house."

"And Rory" I said anxiously.

"Well she broke her other arm this time we'll actually have to put a cast on this time" the doctor said in a 'that's not the worst part' tone.

"Okay" I said expecting to hear more.

"We almost lost her a few times" the doctor continued "she was doing well for a while then she went into a coma."

"Is she going to be alright" I asked.

"Yes she should be okay" the doctor said not very reassuringly.

"Can I see her" I asked.

"Sure her mother's in there now but you can go ahead in it's room 819" the doctor said "oh and Mr. Mariano is in the room next to her."

I walked into the room and saw Lorelai there crying by her side.

"She won't even move" she cried "she doesn't say a word she won't wake up."

"Lorelai" I said walking closer to her.

"She won't talk to me" she continued "she always talks to me this kid never has nothing to say."

"She'll wake up soon" I comforted her.

"The doctor said that in most cases hearing a familiar voice will help but I've been talking to her and she hasn't woken up."

"It'll be okay" I said not really believing it.

"Where's Jess" she asked.

"Next room" I answered.

She got up and walked into his room.

"You're okay" she said when she saw him sitting in the bed reading.

"Yeah" Jess said not looking up.

"You're fine and you're not even in there with her" Lorelai shouted "she risked her life to save you and you're fine tell me Jess tell me how is that fair."

"What are you talking about" Jess yelled back.

"She saved you if it wasn't for her you'd be in the next room hooked up to a million different wires fighting for your life" Lorelai yelled.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about I thought you two left" Jess said a little calmer than before.

"No she wouldn't she almost got herself killed making sure you didn't die of blood loss" Lorelai said even louder.

Jess got up and ran out the door leaving his book on the floor.

Lorelai and I followed him into Rory's room.

"Why would she do that?" Jess asked no one.

"Honey if you're that clueless you need help finding your brain because it fell out" Lorelai said.

"I told her to leave why didn't she listen?" Jess said to the wall "Now she's hurt and it's my fault."

"It's not all your fault I always told her not to do what ever her friends told her to do" she said trying to lighten the mood "I guess I confused her and now she doesn't know when to listen and when not to listen."

I pulled on her arm and got her to leave the room.

"Where is he" Jess asked.

"The police took him into custody" I said.

"What's the bruises from" Jess asked.

"Umm I think the police said something about attempted rape and battery" I said "it's probably from him beating her though because she was unconscious when he tried to umm."

"This is all my fault" Jess said.

"I know I wasn't there but I'm pretty sure you didn't point a gun at her" I said trying to get him to stop blaming himself.

"Might as well have" Jess said "wait wasn't Lorelai there."

"Yes" I replied.

"I'm surprised he even got her shirt off with her standing right there." Jess said looking at the bruise high on her shoulder that he knew she couldn't have gotten if she was wearing her thick shirt.

"Actually she took off her own shirt" Lorelai came in.

"Why the hell would she do that" Jess asked.

"I could have sworn I already explained this to you she tried to save you" Lorelai repeated.

"How is taking off her shirt saving me" Jess asked.

"She used her shirt to stop the bleeding how she knew to do that I have no idea" Lorelai explained.

"Can I talk to her" Jess asked.

"Sure" I said taking Lorelai out of the room.

--------------------

"Rory I'm so sorry" I started "I was stupid I shouldn't have come to your house but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye again."

_**He was my best friend.** I hope Dupe rots in hell. **Last time I checked best**_** friends didn't try to kill their friends.**

"Rory I'll be here when you wake up I want you to know that" I said remembering this morning when she thought I wouldn't be there.

I thought I saw her move her hand. I shrugged it off as just my imagination then her hand touched mine. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. When her eyes didn't open after a few minutes I continued talking

"Please wake up Rory I love you." Her eyes opened a little.

"I love you too Jess" she breathed out before closing her eyes again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Back to Rory's POV. _Underline+Italics+bolddream_**

**Amythestpony: Wait I thought I made it clear that she died lol no just kidding.**

"Rory" Jess said shaking my shoulder a little. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't they were welded shut. "Rory you have to wake up" Jess pleaded "I need you to wake up I need to know that I didn't cause this."_Y ou did cause it.** He did not. **Oh really let's rewind.** Ok ok but he didn't mean too.**_

"I know I did" Jess continued "I know that it's my fault but I also know that if you wake up I'd feel better and it's selfish I know but can't you wake up for me" Jess sort of laughed "Great now I sound unbelievably corny." _That boy is turning into corn syrup. **Not huh it was sweet. **I want to wake up and punch the sugar out of him. **I want to wake up and kiss him. **_

Someone walked in. It sounded like a doctor by his unfeeling tone. "You can go now Mr. Mariano" the doctor offered. "Joy" Jess snapped. _Finally out of his corny phase. **That didn't last long. **They never do. _Jess stayed and the doctor left. "Rory I'm going to go now your mom wants to talk to you" Jess said.

"No" I whispered still not able to open my eyes. "Rory did you say something" Jess asked. "No" I said a little louder. I opened my eyes a little and smiled. "Have a nice nap" he asked. "Yea I love listening to you talk like I'm going to die any second now" I said. "Rory you could have" he said. "No I heard that if a comatose patient can hear someone talking then they'll be okay "I said reassuringly. "Really" he asked. "No but I'm fine" I said. "It's my fault" he said. "What would make you feel better saying it was your fault or it wasn't" I asked. "How bout a kiss instead" he said. "Works for me" I said. He moved closer to me but then stopped.

"What" I asked. "Do you know what happened" he asked. "Um that psycho guy tried to kill you me and my mom" I said. "Well do you know how stupid it was to take off your shirt I mean come on Rory you might as well have taken off your pants" Jess said. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said. "Let's keep it that way" he said. I nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

My mom walked in "Am I ever going to get to talk to her." Jess nodded and left the room whispering something to her. She shook her head then said something but then nodded. "Hey" she said. "Hi" I said. She didn't have much to say so she just sat by the bed and watched me fall asleep.

"**_Jess do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do you part" the minister recited. "I do" Jess said. "Rory do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do you part" the minister repeated. "I do" I said. "By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said happily "you may kiss the bride._**

"Oh my god" I screamed when I woke up. Jess was sitting in a chair laughing at me. "Something funny" I asked. "You do what "Huh" I used his word. "You talk in your sleep" he said. 'Do not" I defended myself. "Then how would I know about you saying 'I do.'" He asked. "I don't know" I said. "Why won't you tell me" he asked sitting on my bed and taking my hand. "Because it's stupid and will never come true in 4million years" I said. "If the dream was about what I think it was abut I'd knock off a few zeros" he said. "How many" I asked. "Umm just guessing here but how about six" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Back to Rory's POV**

**Ange2005: Ok here's an update I'm glad you like the story.**

**Ace24: Thanks here's more**

**Eternalgorithm: Well it might be awhile for those things to happen**

**Ginny90: Yay so happy you like my story**

**Cila:**** I'm continuing sorry for being evil.**

**Ago spero: Thanks so much**

**Lukeandlorealilove****: Thanks I will**

**Potostfbeyeluvr****: I had a summary but someone said it wasn't good so I took it out**

A few days later I went home. Mom Luke and Jess threw a party for me and everyone came. Dean was more than a little annoyed at not being invited but crashed anyways.

"So Rory are you ready to give up yet" Dean asked.

"Give up what" I said even though I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about. "Jess" he said. "What do you mean" I asked.

"Have you finally decided to break up with him" he said.

"No I'm not breaking up with him" I said sternly.

"Well when you do I'll be waiting" he said before walking out.

"Well I won't be" I yelled.

The rest of the party went smoothly. Jess and I slipped away about an hour into the party to talk. We went into my room just to be alone. "Rory is everything ok with Dean he's acting a little weird" he said.

"Oh he's just waiting for me to go back to him after you leave me" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh that makes sense"

Jess said forcing back a laugh. "Where's Lane I haven't seen her all night" I said looking around. "RORY" I heard Lane scream. I whipped around and ran to talk to her.

"Hey Rory what's up I feel like we never talk anymore" Lane complained. "Yes we do I talked to you last month" I said cheerily. "Come on going from talking everyday to not talking in a month" she continued.

"Well you've been on tour and I've been busy with school and then I got shot" I said. "Yeah you really got to stop doing that" Lane warned. "Stop getting shot?" I asked. "No dating ex-gangsters" she laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny" I said. "Rory he's left you countless…" "Not now" I stopped her. She nodded and we went right back to laughing and catching up.

_Six is my new favorite number. **Corny. **I love six. **I love zeros. **Oh and I'm corny. **Well I'm you and you're corny so I'm corny too.** _

After the Party

"I can't wait to go back to school" I said to Jess. He got up off the couch causing me to fall. "Hey" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were there" he said. "You didn't realize I was sitting in your lap" I asked confused at how he didn't know I was there. "Yeah I was thinking" he said.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a can of soda and popped the top. He poured half down the sink and gave me the rest.

"You don't need that much caffeine" he said when he saw my confused face. I laughed a little and took a sip of the Coke. "Ithinkweshouldmoveintoanapartmenttogether" Jess said quicker than I had ever heard him speak. I almost didn't understand him but I did. "Ok" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Amythestpony: thanks I will**

**Lollipop: Thanks I liked the end I hope it wasn't too cheesy though**

**Spinaround: thanks and hey you know what they say better late than never lol **

"Really" Jess said trying very hard to keep his indifferent expression. I laughed. "Is something funny" Jess asked. "Yea you try to be expressionless but your eyes give away every emotion" I laughed. "Since when are you an eye-reader" Jess said sarcastically. "I have many hidden talents" I said and walked into the living room.

4 weeks later

"You're on the couch" Jess said sleepily. I looked at the couch and smiled "Yeah I guess I am." "Rory I thought you said you were cool with sleeping in the same bed" Jess said concerned (he's been a **_little _**less defensive since I pointed out that he has tell all eyes). "I am I just ummm uhhh you kicked me out in the middle of the night "I lied badly.

"Really" Jess said trying to sound like he believed me. I nodded and he shook his head. "Rory it's ok I can sleep in the other room I'll get a bed tomorrow tonight I'll sleep on the couch" Jess suggested. "No I'll sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow I'll sleep in the other room" I said trying to sound demanding but failing. "No way you're not sleeping in a room filled with dusty books you'll choke" he said caringly. "Oh and you won't" I said. "Nope" he said reverting back to his old monosyllabic nature.

"Weren't you the one coughing when we were unpacking?"

"No."

"Who was it?"

"You."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

"Wouldn't I know if I was coughing?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Dunno."

"I'm not sleeping in the big room."

"Yes you are and that's final go it."

"You're talking in full sentences again."

"The verbal thing…"

"Comes and goes yeah I know. I'm sleeping in the small room."

"No."

"Why not"

"Because."

"Oh is this my punishment for not doing what you want me to do one word sentences."

"Maybe."

"I can't sleep in the big room."

"Yes you can. Rory you have to I can't sleep in that room it's too big. I like being surrounded by dusty books easy breathing makes a guy soft."

"No I can't. That room is not too big. Easy breathing does not make a guy soft. Even if it did it wouldn't matter because you've already turned into a big sugary teddy bear."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Well I don't know what to say to that."

"Amazing."

Jess picked me up and started tickling me. "Jess no stop" I yelped. He kept on tickling me. We fell to the floor and he kept tickling me. I squirmed and screeched. He just laughed. I started laughing too and he just tickled me harder. Eventually we stopped tickling and started making out. The next thing I knew it was morning and I woke up in Jess arms. Jess woke up at the same time or a few seconds after.

"Morning" I said cheerily. "So are you going to sleep in the big room" he asked. "Only if you sleep with me" I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: All ferret info comes from** **http_:slashslash_www_dotf_erretcentral_dot_org_slash_faq_slash_the names Ferret Bueller is from Degrassi: the Next Generation but they got it from Ferris Bueller's Day Off.**

**Amythestpony: Thank you hope the update is soon enough**

**Spinaround: Thanks I'm actually surprised you liked it; it was kind of a filler**

"So the whole fight thing" Jess said. "Unnecessary" I clarified. "Well you know I just love fighting for no reason" Jess said sarcastically. "Well let's play a game" I said. "Uh I don't do games" Jess tried to weasel out of playing my game. "This one's fun it's called don't be mad" I smiled. "What did you do" Jess asked. "I bought a ferret" I said. "A FERRET" Jess yelled. "Yea a ferret" I said. "I don't do rodents" Jess said calmly. "They're not rodents" I began my prepared speech they're in between cats and dogs, a little closer to dogs. They are friendly and make excellent pets. If you've never met one before, the easiest way to think of them is somewhere between cats and dogs in personality, but rather smaller."

"Ok I know this speech is probably longer but I'm going to cut you off no ferrets" Jess said. "Oh please Jess he's so cute he's with the people next door because I thought I should tell you first" I said. "Rory you're going to get attached to the thing and then it will die and you'll cry and I don't like when you cry" Jess said. "That's sweet but" I pulled out I note card and started reading "ferrets typically live 6 to 10 years, with 6 apparently more common than 10. The oldest ferret I know of is 15."

"They smell" Jess complained.

I pulled out another note card and read that one

"Ferrets have an odor all their own, just like any pet. Some people like the musky scent; a few can't stand it, and most are in between. Personally, I think it's much better than wet doggy smell or cat box stench. If the ferret isn't yet altered, having that done will cut down on the odor a lot; (un-neutered) males, particularly, have a very strong smell. Young kits also have a peculiar, sharp scent which they lose as they get a bit older." I took a breath and read more.

"Descenting a ferret doesn't change the day-to-day smell. Only the scent glands near the tail are removed, which prevents the ferret from releasing bad-smelling musk if it's frightened, but doesn't stop the normal musky oils which come from glands throughout the skin. The two big things you can do to cut down on your ferret's odor are to bathe him less -- yes, less -- often and to clean his bedding more often. Most of the musk stays in the cloth, on the litter or paper, and on your floors and furniture, not on the ferret himself. Cleaning them can be a big help. Also, right after a bath the ferret's skin glands go into overdrive to replenish the oils you just washed away, so for a few days the ferret will actually smell worse. Foods containing fish may make your ferret, or his litter pan, smell worse than those with chicken, lamb, etc... You may also find that your ferret smells more during shedding season in the spring and fall. Some people have had good luck with Ferret Sheen powder and various air filter systems. "

I took another deep breath and looked at Jess. "Fine" he caved. "Really" my eyes lit up. "Yes lets go get him" he said sullenly. "YAY" I screeched. I jumped into his arms and danced around a bit. Jess laughed at me a little. "Come on" I said hyperly. **(I know it's not a word but it was the only thing I could think of to describe her there is no adverb for hyper did you know that)** I grabbed his arm and ran to the door. I knocked on the door really hard and Jamiee the girl who lives there opened the door.

"Come to get your ferret I suppose" Jamiee frowned. She was wearing this depressing black shirt that said in red letters that looked like they had been written in blood 'we'll all die soon enough you might as well wait to commit suicide.' "Um yeah how'd he get along with Death" I asked cheerily. "Death tried to kill him I'm sure they'll be great friends" Jamiee said in her monotone voice. "Oh well where is he" I asked. Jess just stood there with the same 'I don't want to be here' expression Jamiee had. "Right here I forgot what you named him so I've been calling him Suicide but I don't think he's gotten it yet so you can go back to calling him…" she broke off. "Bueller" I said just as cheerily as before.

"Wait a second you named your ferret Bueller" Jess finally spoke. "Yeah" I said simply. Just then Bueller ran up to us. I picked him up and swung him around a little. "When he pukes I'm going to laugh" Jess said. Jamiee finally smiled. "Hey look I got the Goth girl to smile" Jess rudely pointed out. Jamiee laughed a little it was more of a sneer "I like you why don't you guys come with my boyfriend and I to Myst tonight." **(It's a real club in New Haven)** "Sounds fun but…" Jess started before I interrupted him "We'd love to." "Great see you at 8 bye Rory bye Jess bye Ferret Bueller" Jamiee said happily. _Something tells me she's not really gothic. **My god Sherlock's got it again.**_

When we got back to our apartment the phone rang. I ran over to get it hoping it was my mom. I didn't feel like holding a phone so I put it on speaker.

"Hello" I said. "Hey do you take back my pink sweater already" mom asked. "Oh no" I whined. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" mom pleaded. "No" I said. "Why not" mom whined. "I'm ban from the store" I said matter-of-factly. "Well than get Jess to do it" she suggested. "NO WAY" Jess piped in. "Oh please Jess" mom begged. "NO, NO, NO" Jess said. "Fine be that way but I'm so not paying for your wedding" she threatened. "WHAT" Jess and I yelled at the same time. "I heard you at the hospital. Why can't you be that sweet all the time Jess" mom asked.

"Ugh mom I have to get ready to go bye… OH wait Jess let me keep the ferret" I said. "Oh so I guess that means the creepy Goth girl didn't kill him" she laughed. "Well apparently she's not Goth she's punk" Jess said reading a note on blood red paper that I guessed was from her. "Oh ok" mom said "well I'll let you guys get ready to go where ever you're going bye." "Bye oh and we're going to Myst with Jamiee and her boyfriend" I said knowing my mom was suffering from lack of information. "Oh well you don't have to tell me you're an adult bye sweets" she said and hung up the phone quickly. I laughed a little and went into the bedroom to pick out something to wear.

I ended up wearing a blue jeans min and a light blue baby tee with a jeans jacket. I don't think Jess even changed. When I saw him again he had his leather jacket on. We met Jamiee and her boyfriend Derek downstairs. Jamiee was wearing a black leather min a red cami and a short leather jacket. Derek was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a dark green tee shirt. I was relieved to see that they too had dressed relatively casually.

**Next chapter the club.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long. My stupid mean history teacher gave us a super long report to do on ancient China. Who cares about ancient China? Who gives a report 2 months into the school year? I have another project coming up but I should be able to get a chapter up by Wednesday. Also I might update sooner if you guys helped me does anyone have any ideas for a science fair project. **

**Spinaround: I know I love ferrets. Thanks. I thought the note cards were very Rory.**

**jesslover4ever: thanks.**

"Hey guys ready to go" Jamiee said.

"Yeah let's go" I said.

Not much was said the rest of the way there. When we got there it was early so the line to get in wasn't very long. We waited in silence for about twenty minutes. When we finally got in I saw someone familiar walking over to me.

"Paris" I exclaimed "oh my god I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Not my fault Rory" Paris said.

"You're still mad got it but I went back to school" I said.

"Oh I know I'm mad because I had to find out from Jess" Paris said.

"Jess" I turned to look at him.

"Uh yeah I saw her a couple of days ago at a coffee shop" Jess said guiltily.

"Why am I always the last to know things" I said.

"Maybe it's because you have been out of touch with her for awhile" Jamiee said "hey cos."

"You guys are cousins" Jess said skeptically.

"Yes I asked her to invite you guys here today so we could catch up" Paris revealed her sinister plot.

_This is all too weird. **I agree. **Finally. **What's that supposed to mean. **We never agree on anything. **I know.** Then why did you ask. **Ask what. **Oh forget it Jess looks really good. **I agree again. **Wow you're in an agreeable mood today. **That I am. **This music is really loud. **It's a club. **I know but did they have to turn up the bass you can barely hear the words over it. **Once again I agree. **I don't like this new agreeable you. **Well get used to it because we're finally seeing eye to eye. **You know we never used to have a problem seeing eye to eye. **Yea we were always on the same page until Jess left and you spiraled out of control.**_

"Rory, Rory, RORY" Paris screamed.

"Huh what" I said.

"You spaced out on us" Jamiee said.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" I saw someone and froze.

"Rory are you ok" Jess asked.

I pointed behind Jess and he froze. Paris turned around next and also froze. Jamiee and Derek just stood there looking very confused. ****

**Sorry for the shortness I felt like a cliff.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: 30 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE RETURN OF JESS!(That would be an awesome movie title ooooh like Aladdin the return of Jafar) I have decided that I'm going to update everyday through what I'm calling countdown to Jess month. I'll probably update everyday during Jess month (November) too. But the chapters may be short.**

**Spinaround: good I'm glad you like cliffs here's the next chapter**

"Mary" he said.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"Uh just hanging out with a few friends" he said.

"You have friends in New Haven" I said in disbelief.

"Yes actually I do and I see you do too Paris nice to see you again" he said politely.

"I'd say the same to you but I'm a horrible liar" Paris said bitterly.

"Since when" he said.

"Oh look it's the bookstore boy" he said.

"Buzz off" Jamiee snapped.

"Jamiee" he moved over to her "wow I haven't seen you since that party last year."

"I'm officially confused" I stated.

All five of them turned to me.

"What has Mary so confused" Tristan asked.

"How does everyone here know everyone" I said.

"Allow me to explain" Tristan began "I've known Paris since what kindergarten and I've known her cousin Jamiee almost as long I've known Derrick since last year we met at a party and I saw bookstore boy at the bookstore a few months ago.

_I'm so confused. **Me too. **_ _Why hasn't Jess said a word? **Because he's not here**._

I looked at the bar and saw Jess there. He started walking back with two drinks in his hand.

"They didn't have coffee so I got the soda with the most sugar and most caffeine" Jess said.

"Thanks" I said to Jess then turned back to Tristan "who are you here with?"

"Oh just an old friend" Tristan said.

"What's his name" Paris asked nosily.

"Logan Huntzberger" Tristan said.

My eyes widened as I looked around for him sure enough there he was. What really surprised me was he was just sitting on a stool at the bar swirling a straw in his drink.

"He's been sort of down ever since his girlfriend broke up with him" he continued talking about Logan "he hasn't gone out since I think her name was uh Ace or something."

I choked. I literally choked on my soda. Logan walked over to meet Tristan.

"Huntzberger" Tristan said "I'd like to introduce you to my Mary."

Jess winced when he said 'my Mary.'

"We've met" Logan said. "How're you doing Ace?"

"My Mary's your Ace" Tristan stated the obvious.

"Stop calling her yours. She's not your property. You don't own her" Jess piped in.

"He didn't mean it like that man chill" Logan said obviously trying to sound cool.

"You know what I'm getting tired how about we head home" Jamiee said.

"Sounds good to me" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Ok let's pretend that today is Friday because the chapter takes place today and I need it to be Friday.**

**Gilmoregrly4life: is that good**

**Eternalgorithm: ok that's great**

**Spinaround: According to ASP he's going to come back and put Logan and Rory in a "tailspin" **

**A/N#2: Sorry I promised a chapter everyday but I realized I can't do that. If I try I end up basing it on a stupid story my friend wrote. So I kinda went with the whole thing I did in the first 17th chapter but turned into a dream. Sorry I confused people.**

_**As we were walking to our apartment two people dressed as Freddie Krueger and Dracula jumped out of a corner. They grabbed my arms and took me away.**_

"_**Hey guys what's with the costumes and the rope I thought you were taking her not kidnapping her" Jess said.**_

"_**You knew these freaks were going to take me" I screamed.**_

I woke up screaming and saw that I was in a car.

"Are you ok" Jess asked.

"Never let anyone in a Dracula costume kidnap me" said.

Jamiee Derrick and Paris all turned and looked at me like I was insane.

"Never now come on we're home" Jess said comfortingly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

"Jess" I said.

"Yeah" he said sleepily.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow today "I said.

"But I thought we were going tomorrow" Jess said.

"I know but I have to go to the bachelorette party" I said.

"Oh come on just skip it" Jess whined.

"I can't mom said if I don't come then she'll send Kirk and TJ to come get me in their Halloween costumes and just the thought has been giving me nightmares" I complained.

"That explains you begging me to not let anyone take you" Jess forced back a laugh.

"So I'm leaving today" I said desperately trying to steer the conversation away from the topic of my insane nightmares.

"Ok well I'll see you there tomorrow at the wedding" Jess said.

"Yeah I'll see you there" Jess said.

"Yeah I'll see you there" I said.

I got off the bed and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the bedroom.

_He's just going to let me go without him. **Looks that way. **I thought he'd want to come with me. **Is Luke having a bachelor party? **Yeah it's also tonight._

I heard the door open and Jess came out with his army duffel bag.

"Luke's having one too" he explained "I wasn't going to go but since you're going to your mom's I might as well go to Luke's."

"Tomorrow we're going to be cousins" I said.

"Don't say that" he said.

I nodded and laughed.

We walked downstairs to the car and drove to Stars Hollow.****


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Baby Einstein or Mickey Mouse or Disney.**

**A/N: Ok I know it's been sucking lately but I've been really busy with school but I have a long weekend so I'll get a lot up hopefully. I know that the past few chapters have been kind of filly but I have like no ideas that I could do now I have the 20th chapter planned out already but I don't know what to do in this one. So just so I can get up to where I should be I'm skipping to Valentines Day. Also just for a little change this is going to be in Jess's POV.**

**Andrea Rodriguez: thank you I will**

**Spinaround: you're welcome**

"Happy Valentines Day" I said when I saw Rory open her eyes. She looked so peaceful still in that perfect time between sleeping and waking up. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened.

"Valentines Day as in the 14th" she yelled.

"Um yeah I here that's when it takes place" I joked. Needless to say she didn't appreciate it.

She got up and ran over to her dresser and took out her calendar. She looked at last month and started counting. She screamed and ran out of the apartment. I got up off the bed and picked up her calendar. I looked at last month and noticed a little red dot barely noticeable on the 2nd. She was two weeks late. I started looking through the rest of her calendar to see if this happened a lot. Just as I suspected it didn't.

_Shit. **What to do what to do. **Well she's probably long gone by now but I should probably do something nice for her considering that it's kind of my fault. **Well it's not totally your fault. **I should still do something. **Maybe you should wait until after you know for sure. **Well 2 weeks is kind of a long time. **Well you know it could just be a scare. **Yeah scary. **Maybe you can get a blanket but get a neutral color like yellow. **Yea that just might work. **Didn't Rory say that once that she caused her mom to crave apples maybe you should try that.**_

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawer. I threw it on and ran out of the apartment. On my way downstairs I ran into Paris… literally.

"Watch it" she yelled "oh hey I was just going to see Rory is she upstairs?"

"Um no she's out" I said.

"Oh where" she asked.

"Uh I don't know" I said "my guess is either a hospital or a drug store" I added quietly.

"Is she ok" she asked.

"Huh" I said.

"You said your guess was a hospital or a drug store what happened" she said.

"You know what you can help me come on get in the car I'll explain on the way" I ordered.

"Pushy" she said and got into my car.

"Ok now spill what's going on" she said.

"Well I'm not sure" I admitted.

"Ok well what do you think is going on" she asked.

I told her the whole thing from the freak out this morning to me finding out she was late.

"So she's pregnant" Paris said skeptically.

"She thinks so" I said. Then my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Jess it's Rory sorry I ran out like that this morning" she said.

"Oh it's ok I'm sure it was important" I said.

"Yeah well I'll be home in a few hours please be there when I get back I sort of have news" she said.

"Ok I'll be there bye I love you.'

"I love you too see you then."

"What was that about" Paris asked.

"Rory has big news" I said.

"Joy" Paris said sarcastically.

"We need to be back in an hour" I said.

First stop the grocery store. We got apples lots and lots of apples. We got coffee flavored ice cream since she can't have real coffee until after the baby's born. I got carrots and peas and any other vegetable I could find that could be made sweet. We bought stuff to make homemade pizza with and burgers and fried rice.

Next stop the baby store. We got a yellow blanket. We got some Mickey Mouse stuff. We also got some baby Einstein DVDs that Paris will force Rory to sit through so that the baby is smart as soon as it's born. I think Paris bought a crib too.

Third stop flower shop. We got her a dozen sunflowers. Those are her favorite. Fourth stop jewelers.

"Why are we at a jewelry store does the baby really need jewelry" Paris said.

"No but I think Rory needs a ring don't you" I said. Paris nodded and walked towards the engagement rings.

"That one's pretty" she pointed to a ring.

"That one's $15,000" I pointed out.

"Rory deserves the best" Paris announced.

"I agree but unfortunately I can't afford the best" I sighed.

"Well I would offer to pay but I doubt you'll let me so go with the best you can get" she suggested.

"That one" I pointed to a white gold ring with a half of a carat princess cut diamond in the middle. **(I've never gotten a ring before I have no clue how much they cost or anything I'm just guessing that if Jess had to buy a ring the diamond would be small I don't even know if half a carat is small I'm just guessing.)**

"Excellent choice" a salesperson named Linda exclaimed "It has a matching wedding ring for both the bride and groom."

"May we see them" Paris asked.

"Yes they are over here follow me" Linda said over excitedly.

We followed her to another counter and saw the two rings that went with the engagement ring.

"Would you like to try it on" Linda asked Paris.

Paris laughed.

"Oh no she's not um" I started.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed" Linda trailed off "well then I'm guessing you haven't proposed yet."

I shook my head.

"Well then I recommend you come back after you do and get the wedding rings when she's here" she said.

"Ok sounds good get the ring and hurry up we have to go" Paris rushed.

I put the ring on my credit card and we went back the apartment.

When we got there we put the baby blanket over the couch. We put the apples in a bowl on the counter. Paris put the Disney stuff and the crib in the book room and we moved all the books into the living room. She put the baby Einstein DVD in the DVD player. I put the sunflowers in a vase and started cooking. Paris helped so we cooked pretty fast we had just finished when we heard the door being unlocked. We stood in front of the couch and waited for her to come in.

"Hey Jess" Rory said when she walked in the door "oh hey Paris I didn't know you were here something smells good."

"I think I'm going to go" Paris left.

"What's with the blanket" Rory said "and why are the books in here?"

"What are you talking about" I asked innocently.

She walked into where the books used to be.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed "you know."

"Yeah you really shouldn't leave evidence on your dresser" I said.

"I prepared a whole speech I spent all afternoon in the park thinking of how to tell you and you already knew" she ranted. She started punching my chest and crying.

"Shh shh it's ok you can still read your speech if you want" I said.

Rory walked out of the room and looked at the TV. The starting menu for baby Einstein was on.

"Paris knows too" she said.

"Yeah she helped me get all the stuff" I said.

"You got all of this the apples the baby Disney stuff the sunflowers which are my favorite flower by the way" she stopped then continued "I bet Paris made you get the Baby Einstein but everything else you got do you know that you are the most thoughtful boyfriend ever."

"Well actually Paris got the crib" I said.

"Remind me to thank her" she said "now I'm starved and in need of coffee.'

She looked around the kitchen.

"Where's the coffee maker" she asked.

"Paris's car" I said.

"Why" she asked.

"You can't have coffee you can however have coffee ice cream with absolutely no caffeine" I said.

Rory pouted for a while then got hungry and ate her food.

"Coffee ice cream for desert" she asked.

I nodded and went to go get the ice cream. I put it in a bowl for her and a bowl for me then went to go sit down a grabbed the box from inside the bag on the counter and slipped it in my pocket.

When she finished eating her ice cream she started to worry.

"How am I going to go to school" she said.

"Well you can finish out this year and maybe take some online classes next year" I said.

"My mom how am I going to tell my mom" she said.

"Don't worry she can't be mad" I said.

"Why not?"

"You're five years older than she was when she had you."

"Yea being mad would be totally hypocritical."

"Yeah."

"Grandma and grandpa."

"A little harder."

She must have noticed me trying to rush her rant and me being a little fidgety.

"Are you ok you look kind of nervous what's in your pocket" she asked then I noticed my hand had been in my pocket the whole time.

"Well you kind of just ruined the surprise didn't you" I said.

"Just show me what's in your pocket" she demanded.

"Maybe I don't want to" I said.

She got up and reached into my pocket before I could stop her.

"A little blue velvet box" she said.

I snatched the box from her and got down on one knee.

"Jess what are you doing" she asked.

"I love you" I started.

"I love you too" she said.

"I love you so much I love your crazy movie nights and you coffee obsession and your crazy big book collection" I said.

"Hey yours is bigger" she said.

I laughed a little.

_She's not going to make this easy. **Did you think she would?**_

"Rory will you marry me" I asked flipping open the box.

She screamed and threw her arms around my neck.

"Is that a yes" I asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" she yelled.

I slipped the ring on her finger then picked her up and spun her around.

"Jess put me down" she yelled.

I walked over to the couch and threw her down gently. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down. She gave me a quick kiss then pushed me****off and ran to the phone.

She dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"MOM" Rory yelled.

"RORY" Lorelai yelled "is everything ok."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED" she yelled.

"To who" Lorelai asked.

"Whom" Rory corrected her.

"Sorry to whom" Lorelai asked again.

"JESS" she yelled.

"When he said knock six zeroes off of 4 million I thought he mean 4 years not 4 months" Lorelai said.

"I did" I said.

"Hi Jess" Lorelai said.

"Hi Lorelai" I said.

"So you guys are getting married" she said "when after you graduate."

"No probably pretty soon" Rory said.

"Why are you pregnant" Lorelai joked.

"Uhhh" Rory said.

"Oh my god you're pregnant" she yelled.

"Who's pregnant?" Luke asked.

"Rory's pregnant" Lorelai told Luke.

"JESS YOU'RE DEAD" Luke yelled.

"Wow heaven's louder than I thought" I said sarcastically.

"OH you're going straight to hell mister" Lorelai yelled.

"Damn" I said.

Rory started laughing.

"It's not funny that kid just ruined your life" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No you said he's going to hell he said damn it was funny" I said.

I started laughing and so did Lorelai Luke just got madder.

"JESS" Luke yelled "I'm going to kill you then let Taylor sell you as ham."

"Luke you really can't point the blame all on him" Lorelai defended me.

"Yeah and he was really sweet too he got baby Einstein DVDs and baby Disney stuff and Paris got a crib the only mean thing he did was take away my coffee" Rory said.

"He took away your coffee what a horrible husband" Lorelai exclaimed "wait Paris knew before me.'

"Jess told her so she could help him pick out some stuff" Rory explained.

"Wait did you say husband" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Lorelai said "sorry I meant fiancé."

"You guys are engaged" Luke said.

"Yup" I said.

"Come over" Lorelai said "you can even bring Jamiee and Paris and Derrick and if you have to bring Doyle."

"Ok we'll come tomorrow" Rory said.

"Great we'll throw you a little engagement party" she said "see you tomorrow bye."


	20. Chapter 20

**EDIT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Ok now back to Rory's POV**

**Lizzy11120: thank you so am I.**

**Kylie1403: yea**

**Kylie1403: sorry I was watching a movie about this guy who was shooting people and I accidentally typed gun but I fixed it. The rope came from Kirk's pocket.**

I'm sitting in a car listening to Doyle and Paris whine.

_This is so fun. **10 more minutes just 10 more minutes. **Thank god how many times is she going to say it's cold outside yea it's February. _

"Oh look we're here" Jess said.

I jumped out of the car and ran into Luke's. I saw my mom standing by the counter and ran right into her.

"Ugh babe a few more months and you're going to knock me down" mom complained.

I laughed and saw Jess walk in accompanied by Jamiee Derrick Paris and Doyle. I stood up on one if the chairs and coughed really loudly. Everyone turned their heads.

"Everyone I'd like to make an announcement" I said.

"Me too" Kirk announced.

"Go ahead" Taylor said.

"Ok well I think…" Kirk started.

"Not you Kirk" Babette said "Rory go ahead."

"Thank you Kirk you can say what ever it is you have to say after me ok" I said "Ok so I'd like to be the first to tell all of you that Jess and I are engaged."

"Are you pregnant" Miss Patty asked.

"Uhhh" I said.

"I always knew that Jess was going to get her into trouble" Taylor shouted.

"Shut up Taylor" Jess yelled.

"Honey you're not actually thinking of keeping the baby are you" Miss Patty asked.

"Of course I'm keeping it" I said.

"What about Yale" Kirk asked.

"I'm going to finish this year and then next year take online classes" I said.

"So you're still going to school" Babette asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Now tomorrow we're having a little engagement party you're all invited" mom said.

I was really excited about tomorrow but really tired I fell asleep downstairs or so I let everyone believe. I really wanted to know what people thought of me now. Miss Patty Babette Taylor Morey Lane Zack Paris Doyle Jamiee Derrick Luke and mom were still there as I slept in the corner.

"Poor girl" I heard Miss Patty say.

"I always knew that boy was trouble" Taylor pointed out in a proud voice.

"She really loves him" mom said.

_Ok so mom really is supportive. **Yea but like Jess said it would be pretty hypocritical of her to be upset.**_

"How can she even stand the sight of him after all he did to her" Lane said "he left her then showed up told her he loved her and left again then asks her to run away with him then broke her and Logan up then got her pregnant he's a class A ass."

I sat up.

"You're only focusing on the bad" I yelled "He's a great guy he spent the whole day with Paris because I was too busy to handle her. On that day with Paris he bought a crib a blanket baby Disney and Baby Einstein stuff and tons of apples. He stayed up all night listening to me cry when I found out I was pregnant.

He wrote down my pro con list when I was crying so hard I was soaking the paper. New Years Eve I got so drunk he spent his night in the bathroom holding my hair back. On Christmas when I burnt the ham I told everyone I learned how to make he went out and bought another and cooked it.

He did the same thing on Thanksgiving except with turkey. On Halloween when I ate so much candy I went into a food coma he carried me home. Before mom's wedding when I found out my mom liked my shoes so much that she took them he went and got me new ones. He's not like he used to be he changed. He's the sweetest guy ever and although he could care less if you guys thought he was a bad guy I would rather you all see him for who he is and not who he was everyone has a past and his shouldn't determine who you guys think he is"

I was so wrapped up in my speech I didn't even notice Jess come downstairs but apparently everyone else did because when I was done they all turned to see his next move. He didn't say a thing he just calmly walked up to me and pulled me into the sweetest most passionate loving best kiss ever. I didn't even care that everyone was watching. I slid my arms around his neck and everyone clapped. We reluctantly pulled apart. We saw everyone clapping some actually standing and laughed.

"This would make a great movie" Zack announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I love you" Jess whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"Awwwwwwwww" everyone said.

"Since when does everyone have dog ears" I snapped.

"Jess is rubbing off on you" Dean walked in.

"Is it just me or does everyone feel like their in a movie theatre" Lane said. Everyone once again nodded.

"I heard about your little problem Rory" Dean said.

"I'd hardly call it a problem" I said.

"Rory you know that Jess isn't the guy for you" Dean said.

"Yes he is Dean we're getting married" I said.

"NO" he grabbed Jess's shirt and punched his stomach. Jess punched his face.

Dean threw him against the wall and he slid down. He was getting up when Dean rammed into him.

"OUT" Luke yelled. He went to go help but ended up unconscious on the floor against the wall. No one moved they were either too scared or too interested which one I don't know.

Jess punched Dean again. Dean threw him to the floor and tackled him. I finally moved I ran up to them and tried to get Dean off of Jess.

"Dean, get off of him" I yelled I tried to pull him off but he pushed me away.

"Rory" Jess called "get out… of here."

Dean pounded on him harder. Jess finally got a punch in but it didn't do much considering Dean was so drunk he was feeling no pain. I tried getting him off again but he slapped me. Now mom got involved. She ran up to Dean and tried kicking him off of Jess. It didn't work.

Dean got madder and crazier. He grabbed a knife from one of the tables and held it by Jess's throat.

"Dean put the knife down" Jess said calmly.

_How the hell is he so calm? **I don't know. **He's about to be murdered by my jealous ex-boyfriend. **Yea I see that.**_

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Dean said.

"Dean if you put the knife down you'll at most have to stay in a mental institution for a few months if you kill me you get 20 years to life in jail" Jess reasoned.

"Better than seeing her with you" Dean said.

"Dean do you really think she'll go back to you if you kill her fiancé the father of her baby" Jess said.

"Who said the baby will live" Dean said.

"DEAN YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH PUT THE GOD DAMNED KNIFE DOWN" I yelled.

"Not until the deed is done" he pushed the knife harder on Jess's skin causing him to wince.

I pulled the knife out of his hand and held it to his throat.

"Call the police" I said calmly even though I was freaking out "anyone got a rope."

Kirk took a rope from his pocket and threw it to me.

I caught the rope with me free hand and pushed Dean into a chair with the knife still at his throat. I tied him to the chair but stupid me didn't tie it around his arms. He grabbed the knife from my hand and cut a D in my arm. I grabbed it.

"Who are you Zorro" I said mom seemed very impressed that I still used movie references even when my life was in danger.

Kirk threw me another rope and I tied it over his arms. I heard sirens.

Two cop cars pulled up in front of Luke's. I went to the door and saw that it was locked I unlocked it and went outside.

"What happened" one officer asked.

"Dean Forrester had the whole diner hostage and tried to kill two people" I said.

"What happened to your arm" the officer asked. I showed him my arm.

"Someone watches too much television" another officer said.

"Who'd he try to kill" another one said.

"Jess Mariano and Luke Danes" I said.

The four cops went into the diner and took Dean then the ambulance came and took Luke and Jess. Mom and I went too. Paris and everyone followed in their car.

Luke woke up in the ambulance. I got a few stitches for my arm Luke and Jess had a few cuts and some pretty bad bruises but they'll be fine. Dean is in jail without the possibility of bail he has court next month the odds of him being not guilty are pretty slim considering there are 14 witnesses.

I sat in a chair in Jess's room stroking his hair.

"You must hate me" I said.

"Why" he said.

"Because it's my fault you're here" I said.

"What are you talking about" he asked.

"Dean told me that if I didn't break up with you I'd be sorry and I didn't listen I just brushed it off and then he attacked you" I said.

"So I should hate you because you didn't break up with me" Jess said.

"Yes um actually when you say it, it sounds kind of weird" I said.

"Weird try crazy" he said.

"Yea so you're not mad" I said.

"No I feel like we live here" he said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"I just did" he said sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**A/N: Spinaround: is that good.**

**Andrea: I agree thank you.**

**On with the chapter.**

"Rory" mom walked into the room "I'm extremely impressed not only did you stay calm during that whole thing but you worked in a Zorro reference."

"I have a D shaped cut on my arm" I said.

"How long" mom asked.

"Um until it heals" I said.

"How long will that be" she asked.

"Um I don't know" I said.

"When am I allowed to leave" Jess asked.

"Now" a doctor said.

Mom and I left so Jess could change. Luke was already ready to go. Paris drove them home. Jess and I walked.

We didn't go Luke's we went to our bridge.

_I love this bridge. **Me too. **_

"Rory" Jess said.

"Yea" I said.

"You know you don't have to defend me" Jess said.

"I know but I want to."

"Rory…"

"No listen they needed to know that you're different and now they do" I said.

"Do you really care what the town thinks that much" he asked.

"No it was more for Lane I do care what she thinks everyone else well that was just a plus."

"They did seem to enjoy their little show.'

"Yeah they did."

"I'm surprised that everyone's so supportive."

"Yeah me too oh my mom wants us to have the wedding at Dragonfly."

"Sounds good."

"Really?"

"What ever you want."

"I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

"Ok well she needs to know the date a month in advance but it could be whenever it doesn't have to be now."

"Didn't you say you always wanted a spring wedding?"

"Um yea."

"Then how about April" he suggested.

"Sounds great."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible" he gently pushed me down on the bridge.

He laid there in silence for awhile then I broke it

"Anything's possible."

"Huh."

"You said not possible anything's possible" I said.

"Not that" he said.

"Oh really" I said.

"Yes really I love you more than anything in the entire world except maybe that baby but I really don't know it well enough yet" he said. I smiled.

_I know it's possible. **Of course it's possible. **I know it's true. **Can't you just call it even?**_

"What do you want" I asked.

"A hot fudge sundae" he said.

"While that does sound good I meant the baby what do you want a boy or a girl" I asked again.

"I don't know I'd kind of like a girl what about you" he said.

"Boy you can never have enough Mariano boys" I said.

"I bet everyone else would beg to differ" he said.

"I don't care" I said "names?"

"I don't know" he said.

"I was thinking Jesse Lucas Mariano for a boy" I said.

"You're kidding right" he said.

"Do you have a better name" I asked.

He shook his head "But for a girl I was thinking Alexandria Lorelai Mariano."

"That's a pretty name" I said.

We talked for a little while longer and we must have fallen asleep because we woke up to a very angry looking Paris hovering over us.

"You're late for your party" she said.

Oh sorry" I got up.

We walked over to town square.

"We had to have it outside because they didn't fit inside" Paris said.

Everyone congratulated us and talked to us about last night and when everyone was gone we went back to Luke's and talked.

"So have you thought of any names yet" Jamiee asked.

"Yea we actually were talking about that last night" I said.

"At the bridge" Doyle said.

"No on Mars" Derrick turned towards Doyle.

"So what'd you come up with" Liz asked.

"Alexandria Lorelai Mariano if it's a girl" I said "and Jesse Lucas Mariano if it's a boy."

"Wow little self absorbed there Jess" Paris said.

"I came up with the name Paris" I said.

"Oh sorry Jess" she said.

"Whatever I hate the name" he said.

"He thinks it's a girl name" I said.

"What's with the middle names" mom asked.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"The middle names ones my name the other's is Luke's" she said.

"Well you're my mom and Luke's Jess's uncle and future step son in law" I said.

"I suggest you not tell people that" mom said.

Everyone laughed.

2 months later

"Jess come on we have to go" I yelled.

"I'm up I'm dressed what more do you want" he said.

"I want you in the car right now" I said.

We walked outside and got into the car.

"Run like the wind Bullseye" I said.

Jess laughed and pulled out.

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies" Dr. Fiddle asked.

"Yes wait did you say babies" Jess said.

"Yes twins a boy and a girl" she said.

"No way" I said "no way no way no way."

"Two" Jess said.

"Yes two" Dr. Fiddle said.

"Hello" mom said on the other line.

"Twins" I said.

"Twin what" she asked.

"Twin babies" I said.

"You're having twin babies" she asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Wow" she exclaimed.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow" I asked.

"You tell me" she said.

"Good wow very good wow" I said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or A Moment Like This **

**A/N: Ok so I'm attempting to do a songfic but just for this chapter.**

**Spinaround: I love both names so I thought why not use them both. YAY**

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me, would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

"This was mean to be I know it" I said.

"I totally agree with you, you guys are perfect for each other" Jamiee said.

"Yeah he changed for you" mom my matron of honor said.

I probably had the biggest bridal party ever. Mom was my matron of honor Lane Paris and Jamiee were all bride's maids. Well it's not that big.

Now it's time and Mom and everyone are already walking down the aisle.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

It was time. The music started and everyone stood. The whole town was there. I felt like a princess in my long white puffy lacey dress. I started walking down the aisle. Luke was giving me away he was more of a dad to me than dad wad but dad was there and a little mad that he wasn't walking me down the aisle.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but until I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

The minister **(I have no clue what religion they are or what they call the church person but let's say it's a minister)** began his speech. I could barely pay attention to what he was saying all I concentrated on was saying I do.

"Do you Lorelai Gilmore take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in richer and in poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do" I said.

"Do you Jess Mariano take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death to you part."

"I do" Jess said.

"May I have the rings please" Davie gave him the rings. "Now Rory place this ring on Jess's finger" I did as he said.

"Jess, now do the same for Rory" Jess put the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: I'm like all over the place now. I'm skipping again this time to September. Does anyone know why? Rhetorical question by the way.**

**Spinaround: This isn't the end I might do a sequel not sure yet**

"Jess" I yelled.

"What's wrong" he asked.

I screamed from the pain.

Jess's eye's widened "I'll get your stuff meet you downstairs."

I nodded and walked to the elevator.

I pressed the down button and had another contraction I screamed again causing Jamiee and Derrick to run out.

"Are you ok" Jamiee asked.

I nodded and Jess ran over to me.

"Come on elevator" I said.

"You have a bag you're screaming and it's September YOU'RE HAVING THE BABIES" Jamiee yelled.

"Call my mom" I said quickly before screaming again.

"Another contraction" Derrick asked.

"No just freak…" I screamed again this time it really was a contraction "Why are you pointing?"

"Because the elevator just left" Jamiee said.

I pushed the button again and it opened.

"I'll call you're mom" Jamiee said.

Jess and I stepped into the elevator and closed the door. Jess called the doctor.

"How far apart are the contractions" Jess asked.

"Ten minutes" I said.

Jess told the doctor and then the doors opened. We walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Is it time" George the bellman said.

I screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes" he opened the door for us and we walked outside and into the car.

When we got to the hospital I sat in a wheelchair and was wheeled into a room. Jess of course came too. The contractions were now eight minutes apart. A few minutes after we got there mom and Luke came in.

"My baby" mom yelled.

"Mom I am so sorry" I said.

"For what" mom asked.

"This" I screamed.

After an hour of agony a nurse came in and took me to another room. A nurse came in and started coaching me along with Jess.

"Breath in out in out" Jess said.

"Shut up this is all your fault" I yelled.

"Breath" the nurse said.

"Ok" I took a deep breath.

"You're doing great" Jess said.

"I hate you" I screamed.

"Ok on this next one we're going to push ok" the nurse said.

"I nodded.

"Ok now push" the doctor said.

I pushed and squeezed Jess's hand.

"Ow ow ow" Jess said.

"I see a head" the doctor said "one more push."

I pushed again and squeezed Jess's hand harder

"A baby boy" the doctor gave me the baby.

"Don't rest too long you got to push again" the nurse said.

"Ok ready" the doctor said.

The nurse came and took the baby.

"Push" the doctor said.

I pushed and squeezed.

"Owwwwww" Jess yelped.

"One more" the doctor said.

I pushed again and squeezed tighter.

"A baby girl" the doctor said.

We held them for awhile then the doctor took them to get checked out. When they brought them back everyone else came in.

"Hey how are you feeling" mom asked.

"Great" I said.

"Where's Jess he didn't skip out on you did he" Luke asked.

'After what I did to him I'm surprised he didn't but no he's still here" I said.

"What's you do to him" Paris asked.

"Broke his hand" I said.

"So he's…" Jamiee trailed off.

"Getting a cast" I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: Ok only skipping a month this time Rory's out of the hospital and at home. Oh and I know there might be confusion on this so I'm going to say it now Alexandria has many nicknames Alex Alexia Alexa and Al .**

**nessquik13: I'm so glad you liked it.**

**Spinaround: Yeah I'll probably have 30 chapters at least that's what I have planned**

I woke up to the sound of knocking and screaming. I grabbed Alex and went to get the door. Luckily Jesse was still asleep.

"Hello" I said to the strange man standing behind the door.

"Where is he" the man said sternly.

"Where is who" I asked.

"Jess" he roared.

Jess came out of the bedroom and then sighed and turned around and walked back in.

"Oh no you don't" he said "may I" he gestured towards the door. I figured that they knew each other somehow and stepped aside.

The strange man walked into our bedroom and pulled Jess by his shirt.

"You get married and have a baby girl and don't even tell me" the man yelled causing Jesse to wake up.

"She didn't even open her mouth" the man said.

I went into the twins' room and picked up Jesse.

"Jess I know you're busy but…" Jess took Jesse.

The strange man just stood there wide eyed.

"Two" he finally said.

"Jimmy" Jess started. _Oh that's Jimmy they do look a little alike. **Yea maybe a little but I wouldn't tell Jess that if I were you he doesn't seem to like him. **Good point._

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the wedding but I didn't think you'd be able to come" Jess explained.

"Bull" Jimmy yelled Alex cried "sorry uh I don't even know you're wife or kids' names."

"Rory Alex Jesse" Jess pointed to each of us as he named us.

"Nice to meet you Rory" Jimmy said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said then looked at Alex "Alex this is Grandpa Jimmy can you say hi Grandpa Jimmy."

"No she can't and neither will Jesse" Jess said.

"You named him after yourself" Jimmy stated.

"I named him after Jess" I piped up.

"Come on Alexia we're going to visit Grandpa Luke" I said.

"Oh they get to call their uncle Grandpa but not their grandfather" Jimmy complained.

"He's Rory's step dad she gets to decide what they call him" Jess explained.

"You married your cousin" Jimmy looked a little weirded out.

"Step cousin and it's not like they have the same last name or anything so it doesn't even sound gross" I said before walking out the door. I stood there so I could hear their conversation.

"Why didn't she take Jesse" Jimmy asked.

"He's going to the doctor" Jess said.

"Why" Jimmy asked.

"Acid reflux" he said.

"Look I know there's no possible way you wanna hang around here come on I'll take you back to California with me you can escape this whole family life thing" Jimmy offered.

"No way" Jess said loudly but not loud enough to be considered yelling.

"Come on forget the whore and her scum bag kids" Jimmy said.

I ran back into the apartment put Alex in her play pen and punched him.

"Whoa girl's got an arm" Jimmy said rubbing his eye.

"See ya Jim" Jess walked out and I followed picking up Alex on my way.

"Hey Jesse can you say dada" Jess asked not actually expecting a response. He of course didn't get one well a coherent one anyways.

"That's ok I'm not expecting you to say much of anything until March" I said encouragingly.

"Well I'm going to Doctor Robbins's office and I'll see you later we're staying in Stars Hollow tonight right" Jess asked.

"Yea but we're staying at Dragonfly because Liz's house is being tented and she needs Luke's" I said.

We walked into the elevator.

"You know my mom always said I grew up too fast but judging by them I don't grow fast enough" I said.

"Her hair is curly" Jess pointed at Alex's hair.

"Well what did you expect" I said. Jess shrugged and the doors opened.

"AL" Paris yelled.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that" Jess said "she's not a boy."

"Oh get over it" Paris said "Doyle come here Rory and Al are here."

Doyle came over.

"Oh and we're not here" Jess said.

"Oh sorry Jess and Jess are here too" Paris said.

"Jesse" I corrected her.

"Sorry JessE" Paris said.

"We really have to go can you tell Jamiee to remind to not feed Bueller to Death" I said before leaving. Jess waved goodbye and walked behind me.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later" I said and walked to my car.

An hour later we were in Stars Hollow. Alexia hadn't cried at all.

When I parked across the street from Luke's I turned to see if she was awake. I started playing with her.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the window. I turned quickly and saw my mom.

"MOMMY" I jumped out of the car and gave her a hug.

I opened the back door and got Alexia out of her car seat.

Mom grabbed her from me and gave her the bottle she had in her hand.

"Here you go Alexa girl with the curly wild Jess hair" mom said.

I smiled she really was a little piece of Jess.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: I know I said that I'd have 30 chapters but this is the last chapter. Look out for the sequel the Spawns of Screw Up. Oh and btw this is kind of a summary of what happens in between now and the beginning of the sequel. **

**Spinaround: Thanks hope it wasn't too random though**

**Soph: Thanks. Yea sorry I skip. Yup. Well would you stay with your boyfriend/girlfriend if they were still in love with their ex. Well they don't know yet but they find out in this chapter. This is the end. **

After talking to my mom and drinking coffee for about an hour and a half Jess walked in the door.

"Hey Ror" he said. Jesse burped and everyone laughed.

"Hey Jess how was the doctor's" I asked.

"Ok I guess they gave him a prescription for some medicine that I'm sure he'll spit out" Jess said.

"Well at least you have one kid that's not defective" mom said.

"MOM" I yelled "Jesse is not defective Jess had reflux as a baby too that's why he has it." **(A/N: I don't know if it's genetic but I know baby's get it a lot) **

Luke walked out from behind the counter and shoved a rag in Jess's free hand.

"What's this for" Jess asked.

"Jesse is going to learn how to bus tables" Luke said.

"He is" Jess said unenthusiastically.

"Yes and he learns by watching you so go clean" Luke pointed to a table.

Mom took Alexia and I took Jesse. I handed mom a bottle and we fed them together.

"I can't wait until ours is born" mom blurted out.

"What" everyone including Luke said?

The next few months blew by so fast I finally got what my mom said about growing up to fast. Soon it was Christmas. Jesse and Alexia started crawling. Then around April they started to stand. In June Alexia said her first word "coffee." Jesse poor thing his first word was "huh." By July they were walking around and they went with us to the hospital when mom had her baby girl Keli. When their birthday's rolled around we went back to Stars hollow and threw them the biggest party ever. The whole town came and so did Jamiee Derrick Doyle and Paris or should I say Mrs. Gellar (she refused to change her name but uses Mrs. I know it sounds way wrong.)

Jess started writing his second book which happens to be an unplanned for continuation of Screw Up titled Screw Up Strikes Again. We moved out of our apartment after Jess's graduation and moved to New York. I got a job at the New York Times. Paris decided to go to law school. Doyle was also offered a job at the New York Times and they both moved to New York. Jamiee and Derrick moved to New York just to be close to us I guess. We finally told grandma and grandpa yesterday they weren't too mad actually they seemed kind of proud that I finished school and had two babies. Alexandria still has her million different names. Jesse still goes by Jesse. They've been doing pretty well. Jesse got over his reflux when he was around 3.

Everything is going great no problems at all. Well maybe a few but that's another story for another day.


End file.
